Fearless
by poetic dumbass
Summary: Becoming fearless isn't the point. That's impossible. It's learning how to control your fear, and how to be free from it. "Diam kau, Sasuke!" / Team Seven and Kakashi CANON!


" **Becoming fearless isn't the point. That's impossible. It's learning how to control your fear, and how to be free from it."—Veronica Roth, Divergent**

.

.

.

Seorang anak laki-laki melempar _kunai_ nya berkali-kali kearah yang sama secara membabi buta. Sang guru hanya menyipitkan mata melihat muridnya terlalu bersemangat, setidaknya itulah yang bisa ia simpulkan. Kedua temannya yang lain hanya menonton dengan mulut setengah terbuka, antara kagum dan takut, muka mereka berdua sudah memucat.

"Oi, _Teme_ , tidak usah menganggap serius ucapanku begitu," ucap Naruto memicingkan matanya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"Sasuke _-kun_ nanti tangannya sakit," sela Sakura dengan raut khawatir yang nampak kentara di wajahnya

Yang bernama Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap tajam kearah Naruto. Sakura dan Kakashi—guru mereka—sudah siap melerai jika terjadi pertengkaran seperti tempo hari. Namun dugaan mereka berdua meleset, Sasuke melengos pergi tanpa pamit, meninggalkan guru dan temannya mematung.

 _Ptakk!_

"Aw! _Ittai_! Sakura _-chan_ kok jadi aku yang dipukul?!" protes Naruto mengelus kepalanya

Sakura mendengus. "Gara-gara kau! Sasuke _-kun_ jadi begitu kan karena kau!"

"Aku kan tidak tahu _Teme_ bisa melempar _kunai_ sejago itu!"

"Makanya mulutmu itu harus berhenti seenaknya mengajak taruhan yang aneh-aneh!"

Kakashi hanya bisa tertawa hambar menyaksikan kejadian tersebut. "Sudahlah. Naruto, Sakura benar, seharusnya kau tidak boleh meremehkan siapapun. Sakura juga, jangan menyakiti temanmu. Sebaiknya kalian pulang, besok kita ada latihan lagi, mungkin suasana hati Sasuke lebih baik besok."

Kedua _genin_ itu tertunduk lemas melangkah kearah rumah masing-masing. Keesokan harinya, dugaan Kakashi ternyata meleset. Sasuke masih membawa masalah kemarin ke latihan hari ini. Lagi, Sakura dan Kakashi harus melerai perkelahian sengit antara Naruto dan Sasuke, kali ini tidak ada ampun. Lebam dan bekas cakaran menghiasi kedua wajah mereka, keadaan tanah yang basah karena hujan tadi pagi tak ayal membuat baju mereka penuh lumpur. Walaupun Kakashi berhasil melerai mereka berdua, adu mulut pun tak terhindarkan.

" _Teme_! Kau curang! Kau mendorongku saat aku lengah—aw!" ucapan Naruto terpotong karena luka robek di bibirnya

"Diam, Naruto." kali ini Sakura angkat bicara, wajahnya mengeras.

"Hn. Sebaik kau diam, _Do—_ "

"Diam kau, Sasuke!" gertak Sakura lebih keras daripada tadi. Kakashi rasanya sudah ingin tertawa sambil berguling-guling saat melihat wajah Sasuke, namun ia urungkan niatnya melihat keadaan muridnya sekarang.

Selesai mengobati luka mereka, Sakura pamit pulang pada Kakashi tanpa menatap kedua temannya, bisa dipastikan kelangsungan hidup mereka berdua seperti apa kedepannya. Tak lama Naruto pun pulang, alasannya karena ia tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan Sasuke. Kini tinggal Kakashi dan Sasuke. Kakashi sudah memperkirakan kalau Sasuke juga akan meninggalkannya, namun ternyata dugaannya meleset, lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang Sasuke alami.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?" Kakashi mengambil posisi duduk yang strategis

Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya. "Tidak."

"Lalu kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka dibilang penakut. Aku tidak takut pada apapun." aku Sasuke

Kakashi menghela nafas, dalam hati mengutuk harga diri remaja di depannya ini. "Tidak takut akan apapun itu bukan intinya. Itu tidak mungkin. Tapi bagaimana kau mengendalikan rasa takutmu, dan menjadi bebas akan itu."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kakashi, menatap pria dengan _masker_ itu dalam, lalu bangkit. Sang guru hanya bisa geleng kepala mengingat kelakuan murid-muridnya. Yang satu berambisi dan jahil luar biasa, yang satu garang dan pemaksa, yang barusan gengsi setinggi langit.

" _Sensei_ …" Kakashi tersadar dari lamunannya. Sasuke sudah berada beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Apa?"

"Aku pulang,"

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 _ **15/7/5 1:10 PM**_

 _ **Biya Edogawa**_


End file.
